Melody
Princess Rapunzel's TV-spoof of "Goldie & Bear". Cast: *Goldie Locks - Melody (The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea) *Jack Bear - Young Bambi (Bambi) *Mama Bear - Bambi's Mother (Bambi) *Papa Bear - The Great Prince of The Forest (Bambi) *Little Red Riding Hood - Rapunzel (Tangled) *Beanstalk Jack - Mushu (Mulan) *Humpty Dumpty - Genie (Aladdin) *Three Little Pigs - Pumbaa (The Lion King), Belle (Beauty and the Beast), and Timon (The Lion King) *Big Bad Wolf - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) *Phil the Good Wolf - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Jack and Jill - Pinocchio and Alice (Alice in Wonderland) *Jack B. Nimble - Sid Phillips (Toy Story) *Jack Horner - Oliver (Oliver & Company) *Mother Goose - Madame Adelaide (The Aristocats) *Granny - Nanny (101 Dalmatians) *Fairy Godmother - Selena Gomez (Wizards of Waverly Place) *Jack's Mom - Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Little Old Women - Duchess (The Aristocats) *Little Old Women's Kids - Marie, Berlioz and Toulouse (The Aristocats) *Little Mike - Mike Wazowski (Monsters, Inc.) *Big Bart - James P. Sullivan (Monsters, Inc.) *King's Men - Chief Powhatan (Pocahontas), Zeus (Hercules) and Lord Ralphie (Son of Hades and Maleficent) *Itsy - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *Vern the Inchworm - Squeaks (The Fox and the Hound) *Vern the Firefly - Squeaks the Butterfly (The Fox and the Hound) *Skippy - Kion (The Lion Guard) *Skippy's Mom - Adult Nala (The Lion King) *Trolls - Abominable Snowmonster of the North (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer) *The Giant - Rafiki (The Lion King) *Cow - Maggie (Home on the Range) *Goosey - Iago (Aladdin) *Brian - Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo) *Tooth Fairy - Flora (With Fauna and Merryweather as Extras) (Sleeping Beauty) *Frog - Mr. Toad (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) *Gingerbread Witch - Mother Gothel (Tangled) *Little Witch Rosita - Lilo (Lilo & Stitch) *Thumbelina - Thumbelina (Thumbelina (1994)) *Wood's Men - Philoctetes (Hercules) *Magic Gnome - King Triton (The Little Mermaid) *Magic Cobbler - Doc (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Prince Charming - Human Naveen (The Princess and the Frog) *Robin Locks - Eric (The Little Mermaid) *Marian Locks - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Pops the Weasel - Kaa (The Jungle Book) *Rumplestiltskin - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Adorable Norm - Baby Tarzan (Tarzan) *Sprites - Donald Duck, José Carioca, and Panchito Pistoles (The Three Caballeros) *Old Man Winter - Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians) *Gramma May - Widow Tweed (The Fox and the Hound) *Gingerbread Jimmy - King Louie (The Jungle Book) *Mary Mary - Penny (The Rescuers) *Gene the Genie - Young Simba (The Lion King) *Phyllis and Colton - Bernard and Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) *Billy Gruff - Dumbo *Mouse King - Scar (The Lion King) *Red's father (Muffin Man) - King Frederic (Tangled) Gallery: Melody.jpg|Melody as Goldie Locks Bambi.png|Bambi as Jack Bear BambiMother.jpg|Bambi's Mother as Mama Bear Bambi2preview.jpg~original.jpg|The Great Prince of the Forest as Papa Bear NEW Rapunzel hair.jpg|Rapunzel as Little Red Riding Hood Mushu character.png|Mushu as Beanstalk Jack Genie aladdin.png|Genie as Humpty Dumpty Pumbaa the lion king.png|Pumbaa as Baley Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.jpg|Belle as Twigs Timon the lion king.png|Timon as Brix Shere Khan.png|Shere Khan as Big Bad Wolf Tigger 2011 bounching.png|Tigger as Phil the Good Wolf Pinocchio disney.png|Pinocchio as Jack Princess Alice .jpg|Alice as Jill Sid (Toy Story).jpg|Sid Phillips as Jack B. Nimble Oliver.jpg|Oliver as Jack Horner Aristocats971.jpg|Madame Adelaide Bonfamille as Mother Goose Nanny.png|Nanny as Granny Selena Gomez.jpg|Selena Gomez as Fairy Godmother Fluttershy.png|Fluttershy as Jack's Mom Duchess.png|Duchess as Little Old Women MarieSitting.png|Marie, Berlioz.gif|Berlioz, Toulousedisney.gif|and Toulouse as Little Old Women's Kids Mike Wazowski.png|Mike Wazowski as Little Mike 282px-Sulleymonsters,inc..png|James P. Sullivan as Big Bart Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-10236.jpg|Jiminy Cricket as Itsy Fox-disneyscreencaps com-3471.jpg|Squeaks as Vern the Inchworm Fox-disneyscreencaps com-8754.jpg|Squeaks the Butterfly as Vern the Firefly Kion the lion guard.png|Kion as Skippy Nala (2).png|Adult Nala as Skippy's Mom Abominable.jpg|Abominable Snow Monster of the North as the Trolls Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6263.jpg|Rafiki as the Giant Maggie.jpg|Maggie as the Cow Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4982.jpg|Iago as Goosey Timothy mouse.jpg|Timothy Q. Mouse as Brian 695371dc44ef1c396fc9542a16d5a5fd--disney-nerd-disney-love.jpg|Flora (With Fauna and Merryweather as Extras) as Tooth Fairy Iceraichabodmrtoad0691.jpg|Mr. Toad as Frog Gotheldisney.jpeg|Mother Gothel as Gingerbread Witch Lilo6.png|Lilo as Little Witch Rosita Thumbelina don bluth characters.jpg|Thumbelina as Thumbelina 04e7f46e97.480.avi 001519320.jpg|Philoctetes as Wood's Men Triton.png|King Triton as Magic Gnome Doc23.png|Doc as Magic Cobbler Princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps com-903 jpg.jpg|Human Naveen as Prince Charming Eric-animated-movie-heroes-31170515-720-475.jpg|Eric as Robin Locks NEW Ariel Mermaid.png|Ariel as Marian Locks Kaa.jpg|Kaa as Pops the Weasel Baloo jungle book 2014.png|Baloo as Rumplestiltskin Tarzan-disneyscreencaps com-532.jpg|Baby Tarzan as Adorable Norm The-three-caballeros-donald-jose-panchito.jpg|Donald Duck, José Carioca, and Panchito Pistoles as the Sprites Rise-of-the-GUARDIANS-FROST.jpg|Jack Frost as Old Man Winter Fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-643.jpg|Widow Tweed as Gramma May Louiepic.png|King Louie as Gingerbread Jimmy PennyandTeddy.jpg|Penny as Mary Mary Young simba lion king.png|Young Simba as Gene the Genie Category:Princess Rapunzel Category:Princess Rapunzel Movie Spoofs Category:Goldie and Bear Movie Spoofs Category:Goldie and Bear TV Spoofs Category:Goldie and Bear Spoofs Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:TV Series Show-Spoofs Category:Tv Series Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Disney Junior Spoofs